Holiday Study
by MrsBridgetSomerhalder
Summary: It's Christmas and the only person excited is...Janco, much to Yelena and Valek's annoyance...although it leaves a great opening for Yelena to share a vital piece of information with Valek...
1. Chapter 1

**Yelena Pv**

One time of the year both Commander and I detest...Christmas.

I can't help but shudder at the mere word...but it does give me a good opening to tell Valek something important, _I hope Valek doesn't go stoic on me._

Janco put me on decoration duty with himself.

Maybe that was because everyone cleared out as soon as Christmas left his lips..._why didn't Valek take me with him_?...well in his defence he 'forgot'.

"It's Christmas" he chanted over and over until my ears bled.

"Shut your trap or I'll use my magic on you" I muttered.

"Snake pit. You said you wouldn't!" Janco's eyes turned to steel. Some things never change.

"If you don't stop chanting I'll revoke it and then make you wash Captain Nix's arse" I smirked, Janco grunted and put up the last piece of mistletoe up in the corridor.

I put up the second last piece of hideous red tinsel, two men walked by without thought.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Janco called out, his voice took on a commanding tone.

Both men stopped and turned around the face Janco, gardeners, they looked Janco up and down and sighed in disdain.

"Yes sir?" the shorter one mumbled, he had light brown hair and hazel coloured eyes, his build was average. He wore red shirt with black pants both stained with mud and leaves stuck in his dishevelled hair.

Janco merely pointed to the mistletoe they'd just walked under.

"You know tradition" Janco called out both men looked at each other and burst out laughing. The other man had black cropped hair, his build the same as the other mans but his eyes were dark chocolate. Must be brothers.

"Whatever" they both turned back to their original path and begun walking, Janco gracefully leaped down and landed like a cat on all fours, a smirk on his face.

For the love of fate!

Both men stopped and turned around to the loud bang, Janco stood up and straightened out his uniform.

"Do it...or...feel the wrath of Janco!" Janco looked dead serious, he stalked toward the men. Both men snorted and flipped him the bird.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Janco grinned.

Valek was at my side in an instant.

"Where did you come from?" I looked him up and down, "wait let me guess you came from our suite" I rolled my eyes, he smirked.

"I may have. Say what's going on?" Valek tore his gaze away from mine and focused his sapphire orbs onto Janco and the two brothers.

"A duel," I shrugged, Valek wore his normal uniform, his hair had grown back to his shoulders, and mine had also grown just below my waist.

"Duel?" Valek's voice dipped low, "on commander's grounds?"

"I don't think we're on anyone else's" I snorted.

"You know it's unbecoming for a woman to snort," he smiled his hand found its way to my waist as we watched Janco talk to the men.

"Neither is espionage, murder and magic...but hey, who cares these days..."

Janco's face turned to stone he grabbed both men's heads together and made them kiss.

"There, was it really that hard?" Janco hissed walking back toward us, both men stood in shock and then charged at Janco.

"Should we help?"

"Nope, he put me up for decoration duty. So no, we aren't helping him. Speaking of which how did you get out of it?"I looked up at him, a feral grin surpassed his features.

"Well I had an important mission,""he shrugged it off; I looked Valek up and down. His uniform looked slightly dishevelled and his hair was mused.

"Oh yeah, Mission one- take a nap, mission two- look for your Christmas present, Mission three- your personal favourite, I might add- watch Yelena put decorations up while checking her out...am I correct?" I kicked the box under a table.

"Now those aren't missions...those are chores...and I completed two of them" Valek's unusually soft voice held a note of mischief.

"Wait, I think I know which on you didn't fulfil. The nap...you can't take naps unless Ari and Janco are in bed with you...my bad" I laughed, Janco whipped his face around to mine mid strike.

"I ONLY SHARE A BED WITH MAREN!" Janco yelled, "because, she's so fine, she's so fine, she's mine!... hey, hey, you, you Ari could be your boyfriend...no way no way...Dilana's gonna freak" he chanted, the last part did not rhyme at all, he managed striking the brother's both in the head with his make shift bow. Both men tumbled to the floor, rendered unconscious.

"Nice" Valek commented staring at the two motionless lumps on the floor. "So all that for not kissing under the mistletoe?" Valek looked at Janco.

"Well tradition is tradition...be warned" a smile twisted his lips, "which reminds me" Janco pointed above both Valek's and my own heads. Mistletoe.

"Come on love birds...show the world how much you love each other" Janco grinned widely.

"There is nothing wrong with not showing affection in public so openly like you and Maren" Valek grumbled.

"Valek" Janco used his warning voice, I almost wanted to laugh.

"You know you can't beat me in a duel Janco!"

"Exactly! So hurry up I don't have all day."

"What are you? A hall monitor?" I rolled my eyes.

"Precisely, I'm going to sit here and make sure they all kiss each other" he sounded defiant, "hurry up."

"Kiss my a-" Valek started...great he cusses.

"Valek your needed in the war room" Marge called, still hate that old lady.

"Fine. Since I don't feel like being late" Valek grinned, he looked back at me, his eyes full of lust, pulling me to his chest, he inclined his head, warm lips meeting mine in a blown out kissing session, my hands made their way under his shirt, running over his well defined abs.

"KEEP YOUR CLOTHES ON!"Janco called out from a far...or at least he sounded further than he actually was.

Valek pulled back, his lips brushing against my ear, "I prefer having a certain woman in my bed when I nap...she fits your description quite well," and with that he left walking gracefully toward the war room.

Janco started fanning his face.

"It's hot in here" Janco sang making a face, I grabbed my bow and hit him between the legs.

"Your right, it is hot in here" I patted Janco's doubled over form.

"That was a dirty trick."

"No one said we had to play fair, especially these times" I smiled leaving him there for his 'parole duty'.

I sat in the joint suite looking around for my present from Valek..._okay so we think alike_.

"If I was Valek where would I hide a present?" I walked back and forth in the lounge.

"I'm Valek...world's best assassin...favourite pass time...espionage...sex...espionage-"

"Actually my favourite pass times is you, sex, espionage, you, sex and then espionage on the Sitians and then you again" Valek smirked, he leaned against the door frame, a cocky grin on his face.

"Snake pit."

"Precisely what I was thinking," he laughed, eyes full of laughter.

"I gather there's no chance of you telling me where it is huh?"

"None. You'll just have to wait until tonight," he winked, his arms snaked around my waist pulling me to his chest like earlier, my heart thumped wildly, we were one again, I pulled back.

"You'll just have to wait until tonight," I laughed using the couch as a barrier between us.

"I'll take that as a challenge," his eyes gleamed with pride and joy.

"Be prepared for a blow to your inflated ego sweetheart" Valek grimaced at the nickname, walking around to the end, I mirrored his actions.

"You know I hate that name, sweetcakes" Valek laughed watching my face pucker up.

"No I don't Honey Bee" I smiled sweetly, Valek grunted.

"Great this is childish but I'll play, baby" it looked like it took effort for him to say 'baby'. This is bad.

"Aw Sugar" I sprinted toward the stair and yelled, "you really shouldn't have." I could feel Valek following behind me, five doors pick one... quick...third. I opened the door and locked myself inside his studio.

"You know you really suck at this game" Valek laughed, great he's probably picking the lock. I climbed out the window and begun scaling toward Janco's suite, thank fate the window is open.

_To look down or not to look down_? I looked down..._not bad,_ the suns settled over the buildings making it look magnificent...that was until I saw the drop...

I begun scaling again, with add caution and got to the window.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-" I yelled after seeing Janco's bare arse in the air.

"I know right my butt looks immaculate" I covered my eyes straining, I Slipped, my heart stuttered.

_Snake pit, I'm going to fall sixty feet to my death._

Valek snagged me just in time, Janco had Valek's legs in his grasp.

"Fudgin' fudge!" Janco cursed, "What the hell were you both thinking!"_Now he's speaking like Ari._

Ari poked his head out from the next window located forty feet to my right.

"What in the-" Ari looked at us in dismay.

"What's wrong?" Dilana came out and looked at us, she yelped, from Janco's window I could hear Maren cursing at Janco to lift his right leg up to get pants on.

"You can pull us up any time now" Valek sighed as if this was all in a day of Valek's life. "You know love, this is quite a spectacular view of your behind" _ever the gentleman_.

"I gathered as much," I growled, I could feel the wind against my bare back.

"Jeezes what the hell were you thinking?"Ari called out, "don't answer that."

Janco pulled us back up into his room; both Valek and I were looking for escape routes.

"Stop searching our room for escape routes" Maren flipped nonchalantly scantily dressed in a robe, at least Janco had pants on this time. I could hear the lock being picked and Ari along with Dilana walked in, Ari had remnants of lipstick on his face and Dilana look flustered.

_DOOR!_ Valek and I practically sprinted for the door, in the process we both got stuck.

"Snake pit," we both hissed.

"So since you're both so keen to get out of here and you can't...because I locked the front door...what the hell were you doing scaling the castle walls?" Ari growled his silver eyes taking on a new pallid look.

"Well father-" Valek started cynicism touching his voice.

"Oh no, you don't" I interrupted.

"They're both into watching other people having fun..."he winked and nudged Ari three times before Ari finally grasped what Janco was implying.

"Seriously...that's... crass" Ari got out with a laugh.

"No we don't...I was running from Valek" I sighed Valek and I managed to get out of the door way after sometime.

"And in turn, I was chasing after her..."

"Why?"Maren voice playing nimbly with her bow.

"Well, it's a pass time" Valek lied easily.

"Yeah more like she denied him sex and he went after her...I play the cat and mouse game all the time with Maren...makes for interesting bed times," Janco winked.

"That's crass" Valek muttered.

"Well, we'll leave you kind people to get dressed and met us at the war room for Christmas celebrations" I compromised; Valek had a hand firmly planted on my waist. "See you there in like...thirty minutes" I gave a fake smile before both Valek and I scrabbled back out the window and scaled to our own.

"That was-"

"Horrendous, atrocious, eye scathing, vomit worthy, despicable..."

"All those and more" I shivered.

"Let's get ready before we start the game up again" Valek smiled, a foreign glint in his eyes.

"Whatever Loverboy" Valek pulled me up the stairs to our room, I grabbed a black skirt and a red top with three and a had diamonds sewed into it. Liaisons get three and a half diamonds...yeah I feel special.

Valek came down tugging at the suite.

"I liked it better before when I only had to wear this thing once," he whined pulling at the collars like before.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again to help your ego" I smiled taking his hands away from the collar. "I think you look handsome in it, now stop mucking around get your presents."

Valek muttered something about presents, stupid holidays and having more fun spying on Sitians.

I waited outside the suite door for him, I watched as a maid carried a toddler in her arms, I presumed the little girl was hers.

"Mummy why is it called a ball?" the toddler asked an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"I don't know honey...it's just called a ball" the mother sighed.

"But why?" the pair disappeared around the corner but I could still hear the child's inquisitive questions. Valek stepped out of the suite and locked up.

"What?" Valek asked looked at me and then at my line of gaze, I shook my head.

"Just saw something humorous," I shrugged grabbing his hand, we walked in silence, in Valek's other arm were a bunch of presents.

"I hate Christmas" Valek mumbled after watching me gawk at all his presents. "by the way where are yours?"

"You'll see" I smiled, "Exactly how many presents did you get?"

"Isn't it one for all your comrades?"

"You mean friends?"

"Same thing."

"Why can't you say friends?"

"Because it's..."

"It's..."

"Never mind."

He dropped the subject as soon as the war room's large mahogany doors came into view, battle symbols were carved into the large eight foot door. Valek pushed the doors, inside Maren and Delilah sat next to their respective halves. Commander smirked and handed me my presents before walking out of the war room.

"Good luck" he called over his shoulder, Valek looked surprised.

"Nice" was all Valek said looking at me, "who would've thought you'd let the commander babysit your gifts" Valek looked dumbfounded. He regained composure pretty darn quickly.

"Oh... it's the two deviant little spies" Janco sang.

"And what is your job exactly?" Valek threw in the air.

"Touché master" he grinned idly.

Everyone pulled out their presents and placed them on the table, heart mates ones are always for last...apparently.

"Who wants to open theirs first?" Janco clapped his hands..._who gave him the magic mushrooms from the mystical forest?...again. _

"Someone's happy.." Maren muttered grumpily, they balanced each other out perfectly...equilibrium like state.

So nice of you to offer honey" Janco smiled blithely, not too soon after his face contorted into a mask of pure pain, a slightly thud resounded in the air and Maren looked pleased for a slight second. Only a slight second.

Valek and I tried our best to suppress our laughter, Ari and Dilana were cackling, Dilana's body draped over Ari's. Janco muttered incoherently.

Everyone had opened their presents except for Valek and I.

"It's getting awfully late," I stated, my stomach churned with discontent.

Yeah we'll open these at home...Good night!" Valek took all the presents in his arms and dragged me out of the room in record time.

"We're alive."

"Barely."

"Do you want to open them?"

"Not-"

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned impishly.

"But-"

"Ah huh." FINE.

_Okay which present is mine?..._ I looked anxiously around Valek's hands. Okay I wrapped Valek's present in black wrapping paper. I'm not creative..._There it is, right on the top._

"Oh look Valek it's Janco" Valek looked behind us and I picked out the present effortlessly.

"Love you need glasses," I tucked the present into my skirt just in time.

"Sure, sure...he was there a minute ago_," my lying sucks._

I opened the door motioning for Valek to go ahead in front of me, I watched as he retreated upstairs.

"Why thank you kind Sir" I heard him mutter, his voice held a note of mischief. I shook my head and locked the door, I pulled out the gift.

"So why are you so eager to hide that little thing?" Valek sounded from above the stairs. I froze like I'd been pricked with curare. Valek strode over to me while I racked my brain for an answer.

"Well?" He effectively managed to pin me up against the door, the present wedged between us.

"Because it's not for you it's for the commander,""I stated calmly.

"Really?"he grinned, sapphire orbs catching me out on my lie.

"Yes really."

"Then why does it say Valek?" his lips twitched into a grin. Smug bastard.

"I forgot that it was meant for the commander and accidently put your name on it," I mumbled lamely, Valek shook his head and kissed my cheek grabbing the present.

My heart began thudding loudly in my ears_. So screwed...so royally screwed_. This was one present the may never enjoy... _at least I think not. _

He pulled out a small velvet box from his pants pocket with his free hand.

"Merry Christmas, love" he kissed my cheek before placing the box in my hand.

"You too," I sighed, I opened mine feebly. Nestled against the navy blue velvet was a diamond encrusted ring in the centre was a sapphire.

"This is probably coming a little late...But Yelena will you marry me?" he asked almost too seriously, I started laughing.

"Oh man you're a comedian...you should do stand up" I stopped laughing as Valek looked at me with a stony mask of composure.

"Oh...you're being serious."

"I was," he gritted.

"You don't have to marry me to make my parents happy Valek," I smiled lightly, my mind straying from the box in his grasp.

"I know but I want to make you mine," his eyes turned a different shade of blue, I've never seen them turn that colour before.

"In that case I'm all yours..."

"Is that a no to the whole proposal?" Valek cocked his head to the side.

"No...It's a yes," Valek chastely kissed me and grinned impishly.

"Good because that's been passed down generation after generation" Valek shook his head and slid the ring on, he kissed all my fingers saving the ring finger for last.

"Now let's see what you tried so hard to hide from me..."

Valek grinned idly unravelling the gift, he looked at me with a small smile, it turned to a frown after he saw my expression.

"Love...you've turned green," he stated, I lunged for the box, after grabbing it I ran to the corner of the room. Valek stood there for a few seconds as if nothing had happened and the box was still in his hand. He shook his head and gave me a peculiar look.

"Love, hand over the present" Valek cautioned, great this has turned out into a hostage situation.

"No."

"Come on, surely you haven't poisoned it,..." Valek flashed me a grin before walking toward me calmly. Window is closer but..._what if both Maren and Janco...or Ari and Dilana are at it again_.

While I was busy thinking of escape routes I failed to notice Valek had the box in his hand and had also opened it. Valek looked at the rattle with a indescribable expression on his face which soon turned into bemusement, Valek was lost in deep thought with a smile on his face.

"Okay I'm lost...if this is either my or Commander's present...why would either of us need a child's toy?...Are you implying we are children?" Valek looked at me and then back at the rattle..._jeeze so much for being the smart assassin and spy_...

"Think very hard Valek...what do we always do that could lead to me buying a rattle...furthermore what does a rattle symbolise?" I tried to keep my voice neutral.

"Is this a joke?" he looked at me a little green faced.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" I side stepped Valek, obviously he wasn't even prepared for this or want anything to do with this situation. I can deal with that

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can do just fine on my own" I called over my shoulder placing the engagement ring on the table just outside the door and walked out.

I enjoyed the cold air hitting my face, the reality of what just occurred hasn't hit me yet.

I walked briskly to the stables to Kiki, my bag of necessities stored in the small chest in her stable. I grabbed out the bat opal had made for me a couple of weeks ago.

_Leif? _

_What's up oh might soul finding sister? _His voice sounded normal...even jovial. Must be Mara's doing.

_I might come down to visit soon... in a couple of days. Tell Mother and Father to set up a room...i think I might situate myself in SItia for a while._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean I'm coming back to SItia for a while, I should be there within a week tell Mother and Father._

_Sounds like a lover's quarrel to me..._

_Stop being cocky, can you do it or not?_

_Calm down I'll do it little soul finder._

_Good._

And with that I severed all contact with Leif not bother to answer his questions...or hear his cocky remarks.

I patted Kiki's mane with a smile.

**Lavender Lady sad...sadder than sad man.**

**Yeah well it's Christmas and I hate this time of the year.**

**Lavender Lady sad because of something else...Talk to Kiki...Kiki help...but first peppermint.**

**Fine...you know you remind me of Moon Man.**

I gave her a few pepper mints.

***munch* Moon Man...good man *munch* **

**True.**

**What's on Lavender Lady's mind?**

**We're leaving for Sitia...tonight. **

**Now?**

**Yes.**

**Dark. **

**I know...but you're smart...we'll get there in no time. **

**But...**

**Come on Kiki...please?**

**Fine...Ghost is here.**

My breathing hitched, Kiki pushed me toward Valek, I stumbled my footing not on par at the moment. Valek caught me with ease.

"Where are you going?" He asked his voice indifferent.

"Somewhere."

"Yelena" he warned.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love you and our baby."

"Sure...ah huh...wait what?" I asked doing a double take, Valek smirked.

"I said 'because I love you and our baby,'" he gently took my hand slipping on the ring again, he kissed all my fingers like before saving the ring adorned for last, he dropped on to his knees taking me by surprise before kissing my flat stomach.

"But...before..." I dragged him back up a little embarrassed.

"It's not manly to admit this...but I was genuinely scared. I mean a child...and me...the assassin... we're going to have to foolproof the suite," Valek grinned crashing his lips to mine. Sweet warmth pulsed within me making me grin, like always I felt at one with Valek on the plus side my whole body felt extremely hot, Valek pulled back.

"Plus... how hard could it be to raise a child..."he winked.

*** 9 months later***

Thunderous wailing sounded from the room next door, Valek sprang off the bed with a switch blade in hand.

"This is going to take some getting used to..." he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Valek returned with our three month old, son, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Caleb," I placed a gentle kiss on his head as Valek sat on the bed with the little boy. Caleb yawned, his eyes identical to his father's along with the hair...basically all Valek. Valek handed me Caleb.

"Someone's grumpy" I laughed, Valek pouted.

"Am not..." Caleb waved a pudgy hand about the air. "He's going to be a great swordsman," Valek grinned, pride seeping into his eyes, even his voice rang with pride and love.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on, love, he's the spitting image of moa..." Valek winked.

"You too cocky this morning and I can't deal with it..."

"Just stating the facts, Love."

"In that case here...get him to sleep" I laughed putting Caleb into Valek's capable hands. I sank into the sheets snuggling up to the pillow.

"But-"

"Already asleep."

"But-"

"ZZZZzzzzZZZzzzz"

****** 10 minutes later******

"Not again," Valek muttered.

I turned over in the bed to facing them, Valek was holding Caleb at arm's length...quite similar to the way he held Caleb after the little guy was born. Valek's chest was covered with vomit.

"I believe you said and I quote 'Plus...how hard could it be to raise a child...'"

"Don't remind me..."

**Hey guys hope you enjoy the one shot! Please review!**

**And I was thinking of adding another to it...not a long one just short little moment of the family and Caleb so review yes if you want to see it!**

**Amore Mia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yelena Pv**

Janco played with Caleb_...it is...mind numbing_.

"PEEK A BOO!" Janco hid his face behind his hands and revealed himself on the 'boo' needless to say Caleb wasn't impressed.

"You've tried for an hour...I think we've established his dislike of any game involving hiding," I smiled indulgently at Caleb, who wasn't paying attention to me at all.

Valek was on a mission and sent in his babysitters to look after his son and wife. I'm angry...no that's an understatement. I'm furious.

"You can definitely tell Caleb is Valek's kid...I mean look at that stoic expression" Ari laughed heartily, I swatted his head.

"OOOoooh Snow Cats protecting her cub!..." Janco cooed trying to get some reaction out of Caleb. "Damn it kid...just smile!" Janco muttered, Caleb whacked him with his pudgy hand straight on the nose, he turned to me and gave me a sweet smile, and I laughed along with Ari.

"The kid only smiles after an act of violence or at his parents...this is not cool man" Janco handed me Caleb who gurgled happily in my arms.

"Good boy" I whispered kissing his rosy cheek.

"Clearly something's wrong if he can't remember ...The Famous Uncle Janco" Janco pouted, Ari snickered.

"Oh yeah..._totally famous_...maybe that's why you're acting as the new food taster," Ari grinned.

"Shut up."

"Never...not until you get an ounce of a brain..." _he we go again_.

"Out now" I frowned.

"But..."

"Magic...don't make me use it" I growled, Caleb started gurgling.

"Fine" the both walked out with slouched postures.

I sat down with Caleb, brushing his black tresses aside so I could see his eyes. I fell asleep with Caleb on my chest, I felt someone take him off me and I sprang up with my switchblade at Valek's throat.

"See Son, she's always prepared" Valek rolled his eyes placing a kiss on my cheek and one on Caleb's brow. "Missed you both."

"Yeah you too...Jerk" I smacked his arm, Caleb gurgled kicking his tiny feet, he fisted Valek's clothes.

"What's that Son?" Valek leaned in closer and Caleb spat up all over Valek.

"Thanks for the welcome home gift" he said dryly and handed me Caleb.

"That's my boy" I kissed his little nose taking him to the bath to clean him up, he continually splashed his hands and feet in the water.

***Three years Later***

"Bath Time!" I announced and Caleb ran about the suite chuckling, Valek laughed.

"Good luck Love" he winked walking to his study.

"Thanks for your help Jerk!" I called out.

"Jerk!" Caleb yelled, his voice a soft tremor. He shot past me like lightening but I grabbed him in time.

"NOOO!" he pouted, his sapphire coloured eyes held flecks of green and his smile was nothing like Valek's although they had the same features and jaw line, somehow Caleb's smile was less sinister.

"Bath Time" I tickled his sides I kicked the door close and stripped his and put him in the bath. Caleb started laughing.

"Mama what's your favourite colour?"

"Sapphire Blue" I smiled washing his back, Caleb splashed water n my face and laughed.

"Thanks honey" I rolled my eyes.

"No problem Mama" he smiled sweetly, I ran the soap through his shoulder length curls. It seemed like I was getting the bath more than my Son.

"Mama! Look!" he pointed at the window and I looked.

"What?" I looked back and he was gone.

"Damn it kid" I muttered, "VALEK I LOST YOUR SON!"

Valek came into the bathroom looking like a Greek god.

"Don't you look good" he laughed.

"Shut it...Caleb ran away" I frowned getting up I looked around the first floor.

"I'll search the bottom floor," he laughed.

I looked through our bedroom and Caleb's but there was no sign of the little sprite.

"Found him" Valek laughed trudging up the stairs with a but naked mini Valek. "How hard is it to bathe him..." he laughed.

"Hi Mama" he gave me a sweet smile.

"Don't you 'Hi Mama' Me young man!" I frowned, Caleb looked at me wide eyed.

"Ohh got the dragon angry now Son" Valek laughed.

"You wash him" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I will" Valek smirked and put Caleb in the tub and washed him without a qualm until the final minutes.

"DADA LOOK" he pointed at the tub.

"What?" Valek leaned in the Caleb tugged on his shirt pulling Valek into the tube.

"Damn it" he cursed, "Caleb!"

"Sowwry" he smiled sweetly.

"'How hard could it be to bathe him...' well apparently it was real easy love" I dumped the bottle of shampoo on his head making Caleb giggle and I smiled.

Valek gave me a wolfish smile before pulling me into the tub as well.

"Stop making me eat my words" Valek whispered in my ear.

"EW!" Caleb screamed as Valek kissed me.

"Are you going to get him or am I?"

* * *

**Okay sorry I wanted to add that up there hope you enjoyed! I know some people weren't too happy about Caleb...but I rather adore the little kid**

**And thanks for the reviews!**

**Love Mia**


End file.
